Fred Gets A Letter From His Dad
Fred Gets a Letter From His Dad '''is the 46th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on February 25, 2010 (3 minute version uploaded on February 26, 2010). Description Fred's dad sends him a letter in the mail! Fred is ecstatic, but is it all too good to be true? Transcript (extended version of the video begins here) (Fred walks in his mom's room) '''Fred: Hi, Mom! Fred's Mom: (offscreen, yawns) What is it Fred? I'm trying to sleep! Fred: Oh. Um, well, the reason why I came in here is because I think I have a cold sore! Fred's Mom: (offscreen, gasps) You better not have a cold sore, Fred, because that is a form of herpes. Fred: Herpes?! (screams, camera zooms to him) WHAAAAAAT?! I better not have herpes, Mom! GOSH! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Calm down, Fred. It's probably just a regular cold sore. But anyways, anyone who has a little fun in their life is gonna have herpes by the age of 30. Fred:' '''Okay, Mom. I'm sorry, I just over-reacted. (screen cuts to Fred as he comes down to the kitchen holding the letters from the mail) Fred: Thank God, I do not have herpes. That would be horrible. And besides, how would I even have it? Because don't you have to like kiss someone or something? And obviously, I haven't done that yet because I'm saving it for Judy. (extended cut ends here) Fred: (singing) Going through the mail. (speaking) Throw out the power bills, throw out the water bills... (gasps when one particular letter, turns it around; it says, "From: Dad" with a smiley face on it, and yelling in pure joy) MY DAD SENT ME A LETTER! OH MY GARNET, my dad's in prison and I have never seen him my life, and he never write letters to me, BUT NOW HE DID!!! Oh geez! This is so exciting. I have never talk to my dad before, so this is the big milestone in our relationship. And I'm sure to come over to the house once he gets out of prison and then we'll go bowling, and play football, and him and my mom will get back together and we'll just be one big happy Figglehorn family! Oh! I can't wait! Okay. Let's see what he has to say. (screen cuts to letter) Fred: (offscreen, reading) "Dear FRED, Hi, son! This is your dad, Fred! I'm sorry for not talking to you your whole life, but I'm going to make a change and start sending letters to you. I love you, Dad." (screen cuts to Fred, smiling) Fred: Oh my ''hackin' garnet! This is so cool! He said he loved me! My mom never said she loves me, so at least I have one parent who does! I'm just gonna keep on reading this letter over and over! I cannot believe my dad wrote me! (confused) Wait, did I miss something? (reads the ending) "P.S. Ha-ha! This is Kevin, stupid! I can't believe you fell for that, Figglehorn! Wow!" (camera zooms to his mouth, yells, absolutely sad and furious)' ''KEVIIIIIN!!!!!!!!' (screams, runs out of the kitchen, in an uncontrollable rage)' STUPID KEVIN!!!!!!' (rips the paper)' I'M GONNA RIP UP THIS LETTER, AND I'M GOING TO HURT HIM SO BAD, THAT THE AMBULANCE IS GONNA COME, AND THEY AREN'T GONNA BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM!!!!!!!!' (growls in slow motion with the ripped paper in his mouth) (back to normal motion) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Stupid fat Kevin is NOT going to get away with it this time! He is NOT' 'just gonna be able to live on with this life, and be happy little fat person. NO! I'm going to get back at him real good! I am going to get some revenge... (snaps his fingers) ...Fred style. And he isn't gonna know what hit him after I hit him with the fat stomach bounce! I'm gonna go against ''everything my counselor told me about keeping my temper in level. I'm just gonna let my temper FLARE, and I'm going get GOOD SWEET REVENGE! I just came up with the BEST IDEA! My mom has all these wigs inside of her room for her job or something. I don't really know why she needs it for her job, but whatever. I'm gonna use one to get back at Kevin! So what I'm gonna do was put on a wig and put on his fake mustache that I got for Christmas, and then I'm gonna walk up to Kevin and act like I'm actually my dad, and scare the heck out of him! But the end of this, Kevin is gonna be rolling on the floor, crying for his mommy! (screen cuts to Fred rolling down as Kevin) Fred: (as Kevin) Ahhh! Mom! It's Kevin! I need your help 'cause I'm fat! (stops rolling) (screen cuts to Fred after he gets up) Fred: (as himself) He is such a mama's boy. I mean, no offense to you guys out there who love your mom so much because she's nice to you and tells you she loves you, (shouts to his own mom) and doesn't go to the bar all the time! (screen cuts to Fred wearing the wig and the fake mustache) Fred: Hey guys, it's Fred. I know you probably don't recognize me, but I am gonna go get Kevin right now! Okay. He's right over there. I'm gonna sneak up on him. (walks up to Kevin) Fred: (as his dad) Is you Kevin? (the mustache falls off) Kevin: (offscreen) Uh, yeah. Fred: (as his dad) Okay. Well um, I'm Fred's dad, and I just got out of prison for doing a bunch of illegal stuff, so you better be scared, boy. You better watch yo back, because I am tough, and I am gonna rip you to shreds if you ever even lay yo eyes upon mah son again, okay? So you stay away from him, and if you don't, you know what's gonna happen? I'm gonna get me, and my friends from prison, and we're gonna come to your house when your mom is at work, and we is gonna tell you what your place in this world is, okay? So while you're at it, also lose the weight or else my friends and me are still gonna beat you up, okay? Kevin: (offscreen) I'm gonna get you, Fred! (Fred gets scared, takes off the wig, runs off and screams) Fred: (shrieks, to Kevin) Stay away, fatty! Stay away! (screen cuts to Fred back in his house, safe from Kevin) Fred: (as himself) Ahhh! Kevin is such a jerk! And I hope he knows that someday, my dad is actually gonna get out of prison. He is gonna go on Kevin like Donkey Kong! I mean whatever. I mean I know my dad write me a letter someday, I mean it just may not be soon. (makes a silly face with his eyes) I guess I'll talk to you guys later! (twitter.com/FredFigglehorn) (twitter.com/LucasCruikshank) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Kevin tricked me and I'm trying to get revenge, but it didn't work! (Fred) (© Fee Entertaiment) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) Category:Videos